A Nightmare on L's Street
by cata931
Summary: 1, 2, B's come for you. 3, 4, better lock your door. 5, 6, grab your crucifix. 7, 8, gonna stay up late. 9, 10, never sleep again. That's all I have to say. XD This is a one-chapter-only story. I do not own Death Note nor A Nightmare on Elm Street.


This is not yaoi. If you're looking for yaoi, go away right now. if you're not, feel free to read. R&R please.

(_1, 2, B's come for you.)_

B walked quietly down the seemingly vacant street. Everything seemed to be asleep, but he knew better. In one of these houses was the insomniac detective, L Lawliet. But which house was he in? B gritted his teeth and let out a quiet snarl, then tipped his hat to cover his eyes. He wasn't very well disguised. A long overcoat covering his thin striped sweater and baggy jeans from the cold and a black fedora on his head. With every breath he took, cold mist came out of his mouth.

He looked in all the windows he could from the street, but there was no luck...Until he saw a faint blue-white light coming from behind the curtains in one of the windows.

"Hello," B said to himself. "There he is." B smirked, and swiftly made his way toward the house, then he hid in the shadows on the side.

Well, OBVIOUSLY he couldn't just knock and say "Surprise Lawliet, I'm here to kill you now." So he went with the more dramatic murder, the kind of murder you would see in a movie. He had to get to a main ventilation unit. He noticed that every house had one on the roof, so he looked around for a way up. A shovel? No. A rake? No... A wheelbarrow? NO, NO, NO! And why the hell did Lawliet have so much gardening supplies anyway?!

B tip-toed to the back of the house. When he turned the corner, the was a long, twisted vine that climbed all the way to the edge of the roof. His smirk grew across his face again.

_Easy as pie_, he chuckled to himself at this extremely ironic, yet meaningless, simile. He began climbing the vine and soon enough, barely making a sound, he hopped into the roof and crawled across it to a vent. This was going to be fun.

* * * * *

L yawned...It had been days since he last slept and, frankly, he was about to doze off. He turned off his computer monitor and went past a useless coat rack he never used to his room upstairs, hunching over as he did. Halfway up the stairs he heard a slight scratching noise coming from the room he was just in. L turned around and walked along the wall to the computer room and peeked around the corner of the doorway. Nothing. Appalled by his fear, he sighed and went back upstairs. He had his hand on his doorknob when he heard it, a voice whispering his name...Almost like a hiss.

"Laaaaaawliiiiiieeeeeeet," the voice echoed around him. L froze. And turned around, "I've come for you, Lawlieeeeeet. For your ssssssooooooouuuullllll." The voice got steadily quieter when it said "soul", s if it was fading back into whatever dimension it came from. Chills ran up L's spine. He ran downstairs and picked up the phone from the receiver. The line was dead.

"Damn it!" L swore quietly.

_(3, 4, better lock your door)_

L ran to the front door and hastily dead-bolted it. He ran to the other side of the house and did the same to the back door. He ran upstairs to his room and closed the door. He locked it and proceeded to lock the windows too, He pulled the curtains and sat on his neatly made bed.

_(5,6, grab your crucifix)_

L wasn't a very religious man, but he decided he believed in this "God" stuff until he knew all this was just his imagination. His lack of sleep was getting to him. H picked up a rosary that was lying on the dresser beside his bed and prayed silently.

_(7, 8, gonna stay up late)_

L sat in his usual position on his bed. Watching his door. He was shaking slightly, he was terrified. The most terrified he's ever been. Then he heard it again. The whispering voice.

"Lawlieeeeeet, tonight, you shall diiiiiiieeeee."

L heard a crash and a bang. He tried to contain his screams despite the growing fear he felt inside and the horror written across his face. Whoever this voice was, whatever it was, it was somewhere in the house.

"Hahahahahahaha..."

Two shadows, a decent distance apart, appear in front of his door. He held his breathe for what seemed like hors before "whatshisface" tried to open the door. Unsuccessful...With this, four claw-like knives dug into the door and carved their way down. In complete horror, L quietly and swiftly got off his bed and went into his closet. He lied down on a shelf and then threw clothes on top of his messily. It wasn't the best disguise,but he didn't have anything else.

The intruder broke down the door.

* * * * *

B stared from the broken door to his glove. He stroked the side of one of the knives before looking around the room for L. With no sigh of L anywhere, B smirked.

"I know your in hear, Lawliet," He said, "You can''t hide from me." He slide the gloved claw across the frame of L's bed causing a metallic screech to echo around the room. He looked under the bed, Nothing. He looked in the closet...Nothing but a giant mess. Maybe L was somewhere else? He was just about to leave when he saw slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look at it, a pile of clothes on a shelf. Examining it for a minute, he noticed that on either side of the pile, there was a sudden drop. Like something was holding it up. He moved the clothes aside with his non-gloved hand and saw a patch of onyx hair. He grab the patch and pulled the owner out of his hiding spot.

"AH! OW! LET GO OF ME!" L screamed in pain. His tried to make B let go but couldn't manage to loosen his grip.

"Hello Lawliet," B said. He ran one of his knifed fingers along L's cheek, "Miss me much?"

"No. As a matter of fact I haven't, Backup."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" B cut L's cheek. He hissed in pain.

"Beyond," L said, "Why are you here?"

"To kill you, of course."

"I figured that much because of that glove."

B looked at his glove, "I found it in an old warehouse. The police confiscated my knife so I thought this would do. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Not in the least," L said disgusted.

B smiled, "Why thank you, Lawliet." He raised his gloved hand and held it there for a few seconds before saying, "Goodbye Lawliet." Then he slashed L's abdomen. L screamed in pain.

* * * * *

L's eyes shot open. He gasped. The computer was on and bright in front of him. Had that been a dream? But it had been so vivid. L decided that he'd better go to bed since he'd already fallen asleep in front of the computer. He hunched over, put his hands deep in his pockets and made his way to the stairs, but then he froze. Hanging on the normally abandoned coat rack was a long overcoat and a black fedora. Then, in curiosity, he looked down at his shirt. Four slits slanted over his abdomen but when he lifted his shirt, nothing was there. No signs of the skin being broken at all. Confused, L continued to go to his room. He thought that there had to be a reasonable explanation for this, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

* * *

_(9, 10, never sleep again)_

Okay,this was just a short story I came up with after I saw the movie "A Nightmare on Elm Street" (1984). It was also inspired by a Beyond Birthday picture I saw where BB was dressed like Freddy. :3 This is a one-chapter-only story! Do NOT expect anymore chapters!!!


End file.
